The GrayWoods of Garmond
The GrayWood of Garmond The GrayWood of Garmond is the name of the central region of Garmond , where the forests are the deepest and the populations are the most remote and removed from the business of the nation as a whole. This is the region that has been the least tamed by the Garmonders, and boasts a high population of natural and unatural monstrous beasts, as well as roving bands of undead, of a secret source. The Garmonders here are violent, even by Garmond standards, and are suspicious of outsiders. The local clans of this region are constantly embroiled in conflict and fighting, and unlike the rest of Garmond, where its easy enough to avoid inter-clan conflict, visitors here must feign allegiance to a single "host" clan to guarantee their safety, thus leading to accusations of spying if the vistors happen to be caught by rival clans. Durham's Haven is the local clan village controlled by the powerful Dun'Kirk family, who claim distant relation to the current monarchs of Garmond. The current mayor is Trebian Dun'Kirk, his title being "Major of Durham's Haven, Cousin to the Lord Reagan Dun'Kirk, ruler of the lands of the GrayWoods before his untimely beheading at the hands of his scallywag half-brother Caleb Longshire 80 years ago" (this royal title cannot be appreviated in official ceremonies). The Dun'Kirk's sigil is the green stag. Housing the clan of the Longshire's, the Village of Tulkrite is roughly the same size as Durham's Haven, and is located some 70 miles east. Here, Oberol Longshire is the patriarch, and is referred to as "Burgomeister of Tulkrite, Great-nephew to Commander Caleb Longshire, rightful lord of the GrayWood before his cowardly poisoning at the hands of his traterous half-brother Reagan Dun'Kirk's widow, Calestria, 75 years ago" (also not to be abbreviated). A golden jaguar serves as the symbol for this clan. Tongue's Pie Hamlet is a quaint, pint-sized farming community of halflings. The hamlet is located in an open field of tall grass, that seems hidden from normal view until you are right next to it, and is just a few city blocks in length. Little houses make of thatched sticks, crude mud bricks, and sod are located in the center of the field, and all manner of small farm animals, including chickens, and dog-sized cattle roam underfoot as you walk towards the homes. Apple trees line the eastern edge of the field, and melons, peas, gords, and potatoes grow in between the houses. The residents of the hamlet are short (even by halfling standards) and unusually lean and sad looking for halflings, and will scurry to hide in tunnels, haybails and the like, at the sight of any outsiders. The town does not share is business too quickly with outsiders, but if pressed, will explain that a local band of Bugbears, coming up from Thuul Swamp, plague them by coming once every month or two to collect any meat, alcohol, or dairy crops produced by the halflings, under threat of violence.